The prior art abounds with apparatuses useful for retaining devices such as batteries and the like. The disadvantages of most prior art devices is that they do not have a hold down means which is at once strong, compact, simple to use and at the same time inexpensive to manufacture. Additionally, prior art devices typically employ either a belt means or a bolt means for holding the battery in place in a battery tray. Each of these hold down means have characteristics which make the device more suitable for given applications. For example, the belt type is quick and simple to use, and is typically corrosion proof. However, for use under severe conditions, such as in high performance boats, the bolt means provide the stronger and more stable battery holding device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,572 discloses a tie down device for a battery comprising a rectangular tray for supporting the battery, two openings in opposed edges of the rectangular tray, and an elastic hold down member having a hook adjacent each of its ends for insertion into the openings of the tray to engage the walls of each opening. In use, the battery is placed in the tray, a hook on one end of the elastic member is inserted into one opening in the tray. The elastic member is then stretched up the side of the battery, over the top of the battery between its cell groups, and down the other side of the battery where the other hook is inserted into another opening in the tray.
There have also been prior art devices which include a container for housing a battery within a vehicle wherein the container has bottom and top portions secured together by a belt wrapped around the container. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,052,449 and 3,437,164 are exemplary of such prior art devices.
A more recent patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,409 overcomes some of the deficiencies of the above mentioned prior art. The device disclosed in this patent includes mounting means which consist of projections which extend laterally from the base of the device. These projections have serious drawbacks which include the following: 1) They lack the strength necessary to retain a battery under severe vibration and shock conditions such as are often encountered by boats and off road vehicles. As is obvious from an analysis of the projections they consist of a plate attached to a base by a relatively small cross-sectional area. In addition, the apertures for mounting bolts to retain the device in place are located laterally outwardly a considerable distance from the base of the device. This arrangement actually provides a lever arm which further weakens the attachment of the projections to the base of the device. 2) They prevent abutment of battery retainers against one another when a plurality of batteries are mounted in laterally adjacent positions. Direct abutment of a wall of the battery retainer against a vertical wall of the vehicle is also prevented. Such a direct abutment is required when space is at a premium. 3) They require additional floor space for installation of a battery retainer. 4) They require a larger and more complex mold for manufacture of a battery retainer. This adds a significant expense to the cost of manufacture of the retainer.
The instant invention relates to a battery retaining apparatus made substantially of non-metallic material for holding down a battery in a motorized vehicle such as a boat, automobile or truck. The invention provides a device which offers the user a choice of a battery clamping means which is most suited for a particular application. Thus, for normal applications, a user may choose a belt type clamping means which is more economical and offers quick and simple operation. If a user requires a clamping device to prevent the battery from moving particularly during severe shocks such as are encountered by high performance vehicles, a bolt type clamping means may be chosen. Accordingly, the battery tray as herein disclosed provides a unique and versatile means for retaining a battery with either a belt or bolt type clamping means. This arrangement thus overcomes the many disadvantages of the prior art devices.